Pokemon Oneshots That May Be Funny
by inksoul.enchanted
Summary: A collection of oneshots - containing severe stupidness and an idiotic Umbreon named Shadowbutt. MAY BE UPDATED.
1. Shadowbutt the Umbreon 1

'MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! My evil-super-plan-to-rule-the-entire-world-successfully is a success! Of course, I knew it would be a success...' An evil-super-mad-evil-genius-Eevee-that-is-blacker-than-a-midnight-sky laughed evilly.

Meanwhile.......

A small Umbreon glanced around uncertainly, to make sure no one was watching and......ran to the stereo, switched it on and then the Macarena came on!

On the other side of the world....

The evil-super-mad-evil-genius-Eevee-that-is-blacker-than-a-midnight-sky somehow heard the Macarena song...

'OOH! I LOVE THE MACARENA!YAY!' the evil-super-mad-evil-genius-Eevee-that-is-blacker-than-a-midnight-sky, Shadowhead, stood on his hind legs and did the dance.

With Umbreon...

Umbreon, Shadowbutt, stood on his hind legs and did the dance perfectly. Suddenly, Gary came into the room.

'O.M.G! IT'S A DANCING UMBREON!' Gary grabs a video camera that appeared from absolutely nowhere, and started filming.....Umbreon was to busy dancing to notice.

* * *

Me: In case you didn't notice, I don't really like Gary...I just like Eeveelutions and Eevee.

* * *

That video of Umbreon dancing won first place on You've Been Framed and Planet's Funniest Pokemon. Umbreon hid under a bad and refused to come out for the rest of the month. He never battled for Gary again.

Every someone saw Shadowbutt the Umbreon, most of them would say something like:

Person #1: It can't be!

Person #2:No!

Person #3:It's-

Persons #1,2 & 3: Shadowbutt the Macarena-Dancing-Umbreon! Hahahahaha- O.O

The people who laughed got Shadow-Balled in the face, or Sand-Attacked in the eyes. So Shaddowbutt got his revenge.


	2. Shadowbutt the Umbreon 2

' I like to move it, move it

I like to move it, move it

I like to move it, move it

I like to MOVE IT

I like to move it, move it

I like to move it, move it

I like to move it, move it

I like to MOVE IT

I like to move it, move it

I like to move it, move it

I like to move it, move it

I like to MOVE IT

All girls all over the world,

original Mad Stuntman pon ya case man!

I love how all girls a move them body,

and when ya move ya body, and move it,

nice and sweet and sexy, alright!

Woman ya cute, and you don't need no make up,

original cute body you a mek man mud up.

Woman ya cute, and you don't need no make up,

original cute body you a mek man mud up.

Woman ya cute, and you don't need no make up,

original cute body you a mek man mud up.

Woman! Physically fit, physically fit,

physically, physically, physically fit

Woman! Physically-'........................Shadowbutt the Umbreon had once again been found out, yes, dancing to a song. However, this time is was NOT the Macarena. He'd been found out...this time by Gary, his beloved _despised_ owner, who had, in the last chapter, found him dancing the Macarena. Anyway..._RECAPS OVER_.

'O.M.G. I can't believe it, if Umbreon keeps dancing to weird songs and _I_ send those vids out to You've Been Framed and Planet's Funniest Pokemon, then I'll be RICH' _That_ strange sentence was literally said by Gary Oak, 5th Bedroom in the Oak Household. Umbreon glared at Gary...and used it's newly learnt Dark Pulse...BANG and Gary is down.

'I knew I shouldn't have taught it Dark Pulse...' That was Gary again, moaning before he fainted. _That'll teach _him, thought Umbreon evilly.

'HIIII'

'_AHHHHHHHHHHH ?' _

.........................................To Be Continued........................................................

/+ SP +\


	3. Shadowbutt and the TV

**Gary:** OMG SUPER CHU IS ON....THE MOVIE......SUPER CHU: SUPERMAGIUS....OMG

Gary turns the TV on, still in his pink, bright pink, teddiursa PJs.......and Super Chu comes on.............Shadowbutt soon joins the creepily gay dressed, Gary.

**TV: **_When the world is coming to an end.......who do we call?_

**Shadowbutt the idiotic: **WE CALL SHADOWBUTTTTT, YEH

**TV: **_Uhhh....no. We call...........Suuper Chuuu_

**Shadowbutt: **No way, it's supposed to be ME who's the super hero

**TV: **Who bibblebrain cares you crazed Umbreon, you're not even a 'Chu......

**Shadowbutt: **Wh-WHAT? HOW _DARE_ YOU CALL _ME_, A _PUREBRED UMBREON_, CHILD OF DARKEST BUTT, CONTEST CHAMPION, AND SHADOW WEAVER, _CRAZY??????_

What you have just seen, watchers, is the beginning of a terrible beautiful ......frienship between Shadowbutt the Umbreon and TV the....TV. Soon, in the next episode of Super Chu, you will see their friendship bloom.

**Shadowbutt:** Oooooh, yeah

It's simply amaaaazzziinngg,

How do you do it

TV, how dooo you

TAAALLLKKKK

To meeee

I wish to be neeear you

For the rest of mah dayyyyys

Oh TVvvvv

You are my

MELODYyyyyyy

Oh TVvvvv

You're just my

Spinach FEASTtttttt

Just TVvvvvvv

Try to ignore theeee

For I am your marriage

Come throoouuugghhhh

Yeah TVvvvvv-vvv-vv

You truly loooveee meeeeee

Ya know

Real TVvvvvvvvv

C'mon tirme to

Parttttyyyyyy

Yeah TV

Let's go partyyyy

For the rest of your DAYSSSSSSSssss

C'mon everybody

Let's sing and dance

To the TVvvvv

YEAH

C'mawn¬l

WOOOH¬l

TVVVVV¬L

This is to TV, my lawfully bewedded wife.....husband......mate......partner.......ONE OF THEM¬l

**TV and Gary:** What the flipping heck?

**Shadowbutt:** ._.' ........Oops.........I just expresssed my love for ze TV, ma onli lov in ze VURLT...O TV, vill you marri moi? Please, Sivuplay?

**TV:** GROSSS You WIERDO...One minute you're saying you hate me, then you say you LOVE me....WIERDO¬l

**Shadowbutt: **NOOO¬l Ma 'art morns for our reunion, sivuplay you vill come back to moi? Siviplay mai lovely, lawfull wedded wife....husband...mate.....I said that up zere.....

**TV: **Ummmm...WTFH?? Is all I can say...creep. Do you even know what mourn means???

**Shadowbutt:** ......No....

TV decides to slip away, while Gary goes to upload the whole thing onto Planet's Funniest Pokemon and You've Been Framed. Shadowbutt sits there and tries to figure out what mourn means.

**Unknown person/ Gary's wierdo Jynx-ish aunt: **OOOOH¬l Coochie coochie wittle Umbreon¬l And what is your coochie coochie cutie pie name my little darling?

**Shadowbutt:** Nooooo¬l Not HER¬l T.T WAAAH¬l MAMA, PAPA¬l

And what happens next is another story...

A/N: I KNOW how you spell sivuplay...it's spelt Sil-vous-plait....And Shadowbutt's amazingly creepy song is made up by Shadowbutt....din't know he had that much brain. 0.0......His terrible attempt at a french accent ended up creeping everone out.


	4. Bonus Chapter!

**A/N: I is sorry for the long wait. I had.........writers block. I frequently have it. But anyway, I hopes you like this chapter.**

''NUHNUHNUHNUHNUHNUHNUHHHHH! YEAAAAHHHHH!

WHEN THE WORLD AIN'T DYIN'

'N' THE GENII AIN'T PRANKIN'

WHO'S THE BEST OF AALLLLL?!

COZ' DA TREES AIN'T FUMPIN'

'N' THE GRASS AIN'T WAVIN'

WHO'S THE BEST OF AALLLLL?!

YEHYEHYEHYEHYEHYEHYEHHHHH! WOOOOOOOH!

IT'S SHADOWBUTT!

_Shadowbutt,shadowbutt, shadowbutt....._

SHADOWBUTT!

_Shadowbutt, shadowbutt, shadowbutt...._

DRAT THE 'V

'N' CRAP THE 'T

EATIN' COOKI'S

'N' PAI ALL DAY!

TV!

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeahhh_

TV!

_Yeah, yeahyeahyeahyeahyeah yeahhhhh_

COZ' LAWL

DA WORLD AIN'T DYIN'

COZ DA TREES AIN'T FUMPIN'

WOOOOOOOOH!''

''Man, Ah just lurve dat sawng. It pumps me up, right, dude?'' [Man, I just love that song. It pumps me up, right, dude?]

''Yer, dude. An' seriously. Vat wuz da gurates' jammin on mah guitar since.......Ah dunno. Since laike 132 BC. Ah mean, really. Va gurates' sawng by va gurates' bund awn some gurate insturament 'n yew did it on guitar. Vat saanded, laike, so reyal dude!''

[Yeah, dude. And seriously. That was the greatest jamming on my guitar since.......I don't know. Since like 132 BC. I mean, really. The greatest song by the greatest band on some great instrument and you did it on guitar. That sounded, like, so real, dude!]

A short Umbreon wearing loads of PokéBling, who is the one and only Shadowbutt. Now he seems to hear me talking.

''Thankyou, thankyou all! I cannot express my gratefulness that you have picked me, _me_, little old me, to be your Mayne Karacteer[Main Character] in this wonderful Feecteeawn[Fiction].''

Everyone should have sweatdropped a couple seconds ago. If you did, blame Shadowbutt. If you didn't, blame your non-existant emotions. Anyways, back to the story. Shadowbutt is in a tiny room, about the size of a small attic. In fact, that's exactly what it is. An attic. To be definite, Gary Anastasia Luriana Annie Luffluff Coraline Marina Daphne Rose Angel Misty Dawn May Anasia Koral Beauty Leona Bianca Cara Caroline Oak's attic. Bet you didn't know that was Gary's full name. We just call him Gary Oak, but nooooo, he has a middle name. Sorry, middle _names_.

''Shadowbuttttttt! My _darling_ Shadowbutttt!'' Imagine Gary saying that in a cutesy tone.

''SHADOWBUTTTTT! COME HERE AND SING! I USED UP ALL MY MONEY ON TRYING TO GET MARINA TO LOVE ME! I NEED MORE! SHADOWBUTT, GET YOUR LARGE BEHIND HERE NOWWWWWWW!'' Now imagine him saying that in a scary tone. It'll depend on what your definition of scary is.

Shadowbutt squeaked and yelled ''G.T.G LUVVIE! C U SOON!'' Then he decided to hide.

''Gary, darling, Serena Summers is here! She says you were taking her out on a date! This is wonderful, Gary dear, you will get Married soon, and have children to carry on the legacy of your Great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great Grandfathers Grandfathers Great-great Grandfather! Isn't it wonderful?''

''Dammit. It's the girl again. How many times do I have to tell her that she is -------------- annoying, and that I -------+_--------- hate her? Apart from her looks of course...''

Yes. It's true. Gary swears and he _is _a pervert.

''GARY SWEETHEART! IT'S BEEN SO LONG! I MISSED YOU COOKIELOVVIE!'' And with those words, Serena Summers was no more. In her place was a beautiful, albeight furious, Serenas Ummerse. ''WHERE HAVE YOU B_EEN_? I'VE BEEN WORRIED _SICK_, YOU LITTLE --*&+^=565254_+(!!!!!

And Gary screamed. Screamed like a Rattata being squashed by a Machamp. No, that's not quite true. Gary screamed louder than that. And he sounded more like a girl. I think we have found out Gary's infamous secret. That he is a girl in disguise.

And here is where we shall leave you. You must find out the end of this particular tale by yourself.

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Did you notice my style of writing has changed? **

**But anyway, this is a competition:**

**Write the end of this story, and send me the link to it once its complete. Feel free to make a whole fic of it but no one will probably want to, after all, this is just a fun fic. **

**Is it just me or is this the longest chapter I've ever written?**


	5. Chapter 5

Shadowbutt dragged his limp body out into the sunlight, shielding his fragile eyes from it. He collapsed to the ground, and groaned in pain.

"How..how long has it been since I have last seen the surface world?" he asked the curious Magikarp flopping about in the pond that magically appeared beside him.

"Karp. Karpkarp. Magiirp..." it called feebly.

"Right, right, my watch! Thank you, odd-creature-that-strangely-resembles-a-Magikarp-from-the-days-of-old!" he glanced at his wristwatch, which showed the date and time. It ran on heat. The clock said **'14th February, 2020894; 11:06AM'**.

He blinked, confused, "But how can this be? I've not been submerged in the depths of the earth for ten minutes, yet I appear to be zillions of seasons older! What the Dunsparce?"

Shadowbutt stared at his dusty fur, matted and sticking up. There was a bump the size of a Starly egg on his head that was dribbling milk and he gasped in horror, "Not my milk! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

He scrabbled around, trying to salvage the lost milk, but finally gave up and removed the bump from his head, brushing aside the fake fur and curling around the bottle. "You haven't gone sour yet, have you, my darling? You were kept warm by my body heat.. Do you want some, Mister Magikarp? It's warm..." he grinned widely.

Mister Magikarp squeaked out a little 'karp' and frantically Splashed away, screaming "Please don't eat me! I'm all fishy and Karpy!"

Shadowbutt waved at the horizon with his tail and kept grinning, "Come, my darling, let us go and ask what year it is." he whispered cheerily, and padded off with his milk in his mouth.

-scenechangescenechange-timegonetimegonetimegone-

"-gasp- SB! You're all dirty! How? You've only been gone for five minutes and I just gave you an hour long bath! Oh hey, that's a brill idea," Gary the Retarded yelled out his idea for all to hear, "I'LL VIDEO MYSELF GIVING YOU A BATH!"

Shadowbutt collapsed into a heap, sobbing. The watch was right, and it tick-tocked in a smug manner. So he smashed it. Then felt sad because that was his only watch. But then he remembered that he hadn't liked it anyway, and he had his milk...which..was...gone. Stupid little Gary had gone and got hyper off it.

**A/N: This took enough time. Sorry it's so short.**


End file.
